ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aaronbill3/Ten Over Ten Thousand: Preview
So Ben 10: Reboot Revolution's prequel Ten Over Ten Thousand has passed the half way point. It was originally planned to be a single short story designed to be the length of an episode of the reboot. Well that's actually harder than it sounds so I've split it into two parts of roughly equal length so that I don't need to sacrifice as much quality! Part 1 will release on August 12th if not before, depending on when I believe I can finish Part 2. For now, here's a preview of Part 1. As a reminder, this is set in the Reboot universe. ---- Gwen: “Ben!” She runs over to the edge of the small valley. At the bottom, Ben picks himself up from the dirt. He brushes himself off to little effect, before his attention become fixated on a cave in front of him. Gwen: “Are you alright down there?” Ben: “Do you see that?” Gwen: “What, the cave?” Ben: “Well yeah, but I mean inside the cave.” Ben walks cautiously towards the dark mouth of the cave. Gwen stumbles down the slope to join him. Inside the cave, a glint of light reflects towards the two children. Gwen: “That’s what you’re distracted by? C’mon Ben you’re not a magpie, it’s just a piece of metal. Let’s go. Grandpa Max will be getting worried by now.” Ben: “No Gwen, it’s not just the reflection. Look closer.” Gwen: “I can’t see anything. Let’s go.” Gwen grabs Ben’s arm and tugs him quickly to try and convince him to move away from the cave. Instead, Ben walks towards the cave. Ben: “You really don’t see that?” Gwen: “Ben there’s nothing in there. C’mon. I don’t wanna be caught out here when night falls.” Ben disappears into the cave. Ben: “Woah!” Gwen: “Dangit Ben...” Gwen follows him inside. When she is finally enveloped totally in the darkness of the cave, her eyes adjust and she gasps in short startlement as she sees what Ben had seen all along. Inside the cave stands a tall stone golem, at least as tall as Ben and Gwen standing on each other’s shoulders. The rock is nearly black inside the poorly lit cave. Ben reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. The camera flash turns on, illuminating the rocky tomb. Gwen slaps her forehead, before bringing out her own phone to use its torch. Gwen: “And only now do I remember we have GPS...” Ben: “What do you think it is?” The golem is as round as it is tall. At the top of its body it has a flat head with a sunken face. Its arms and legs have black etchings in them, the upper arms and legs appear to be ribbed with bands of stone around them. Strange rib-like etching run up the sides of its body. There is a circle in the center of its chest that acts like a window into the inner workings of the statue. ---- Category:Blog posts